fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Horizons Guild
New Horizons is a rather new legal guild that formed after the X791 Grand Magic Games. It's founders are Violet Fiora and Lance Bond with Violet serving as the first Guild Master and both having located the guild in Hargeon Town. Location The New Horizons guild is located in the large port town of Hargeon Town, having only recently taken up residence here. The guild itself has bought a building on one of the surrounding cliff sides which has a rather nice view of the town and the ocean. Building The guild's building is a rather large castle-like mansion reminiscent of a gothic style. The outside and inside are of smooth, gray stone with the outside having a more weathered look with having faced the elements for many years. The main part of the building is a rectangular shape with two stories, being a few acres in area size with two towers towards the back of the building that has a third floor each. The structures of these towers are half circles and are one with the building. At the back of the guild is a back door which leads to a kind small garden full of some different trees and flowers, some of which are favorites to guild members and these gardens having red brick walk ways that lead throughout the gardens and to a viewing spot where the cliff ends. Both this back door and front door are carved stone archways that connect to Corinthian style pillars. The inside of the guild opens to a small main hall that leads into the main room of the guild, which resembles a lounging room with a stone fireplace, a few couches facing towards it in the middle of this room and a few reclining chairs or simple cushion chairs in a few different parts of the room. There are also some side tables beside these seats and a large coffee table in the middle of the couches, though some similar tables can be found through the guild building to hold various items that serve as a decoration. Further back in the guild there is a decent sized kitchen with granite counter tops plus cupboards, stove, dishwasher, and sink and a dining room on the first level. This dining room has a few hard wood tables and chairs that make up this place. The upper parts of the guild holds a kind of bar area complete with long tables and chairs for members to sit, chat, and relax with a bar towards the opposite wall of the doorway which is usually full of different drinks. Boards that list various jobs can be found in the dining room, the bar, and in the front entrance hall of the guild. The upper floor also holds a large library where members can come to read and find several books from across Fiore. These can range from new to old books and have places where one can stay to read. Also on these levels are some empty rooms that are mostly set aside for storage or for any additional purposes. When one goes further back down these halls they will find heavy wooden doors, which resemble the front with a carving of the guild's symbol into the wood, which open up to winding stair cases that lead to rooms used for short rests in between missions should members be too tired to leave to their own homes. These barrack-like dwellings are full of bunk beds and can house up to 16 members each, though one tower is for females only and males only respectively. Much of the floor on the inside is about nothing but white marble with some carpets here and there with the building supported by equilateral arches and the halls and rooms baring circular glass windows. History "New horizons usually mean new beginnings, and this is one place people can start to find their road to redemption."-Violet, the guild master's view on her guild. The history of New Horizons is a short one, having only in the last few months been recognized by the Magic Council as an official legal guild. The guild was founded by Violet Fiora and Lance Bond, both actually being former criminals of different calibers to each other but have been friends since they were young teenagers. Despite there checkered pasts the two created the guild for the sole purpose of redemption for themselves and hoping to promote a similar position for others who might come to join them. Thus New Horizons has been created as a guild meant for new beginnings, whether they were criminals like Violet and Lance looking to redeem themselves or just needing a new start in their lives. Strength At this current time the guilds strength isn't exactly anything notable as it's only just started. It only has one S-class mage and only a handful of members which means it's not a very well known guild nor has it yet to compete in the Grand Magic Games. What the future holds here is still unknown. Members Trivia *The guild's name and what it represents is largely based around the saying "Everyone deserves a second chance" and largely when people with checkered or dark pasts seek a new horizon or new beginnings. *The guild's location is also ironic in that some of the best views seen are the sun on the horizon, often seen upon a cliff.